The One and Only
by Sawadoll
Summary: I'm no good at these things... x.x
1. The Dream

Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own the Pokemon.  
  
Standard Claimers Apply: I do own the Humans.  
  
Rating: PG (Parental Guidance) for very minor violence in some  
Chapters.  
  
Chapter One: The Dream  
  
" STOP IT! " I screamed as the pursued me down the dark alleyway. One of them grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground. " Ouch, " I said to myself. I had bruise on my arm. Another huge freak looked as though he had a flame symbol on his uniform. Maybe with team Magma. Another one of them took out a knife and.  
  
I abruptedly sat up in bed, shaking. My arm was sore so I looked at it. It had a huge bruise on it. The dream I had seemed so real, maybe it was. My cat had been sleeping on the bed but I must have scared her when I sat up. I tried to stand up but I could not.  
  
Then out of nowhere, one of the men from my dream jumped out at me. He was the one from my dream with the dagger. He said, " Come with me little girl and no harm will come to you." I knew it was a lie so I climbed off the bed onto the floor. I crawled over to my desk and grabbed my sword. He pulled out a dagger. I screamed, " DIE FREAK!!! " and I attacked. He was almost dead. I threw him off my balcony and his freak friends saved him.  
  
Then my parents came in and saw my bruise. They asked, " What happened here? "  
  
" Well I think a team Magma Thug attacked me. "  
  
I asked my parents, " What do they want with me? I do not have anything they would want. "  
  
Then it came to me. I gasped, " The Silver Wing." 


	2. The Introduction

Chapter Two: The Introduction  
  
" Well hi there. My name is Mallory Zimpher but you can call me Mal. I am a Pokemon Trainer and I have a necklace called The Silver Wing. It is supposed to be from a Lugia but I am not sure. This is my brother Dail. He is becoming a Pokemon Trainer in a few years. My friend Siryn Miller and her fire Pokemon are undefeated. If you want the Lava Ridge City Gym badge you have to beat her. Good luck trying that. She is the best in Hoenn, Kanto and Johto combined. "  
  
" Tell them more `bout me, Mal! Please! ", said Dail.  
  
I said," No way, dweeb! "  
  
" Hey aren't you going to tell them about us, Mal? " asked my Mom.  
  
" Well my Mom's name is Gail (A/N can you tell where I got Dail from?) and my Dad's name is Mitch. " I added to my parents, " Are you happy now? "  
  
Mom said, " Yes dear, I am happy now. "  
  
" Good, now my other friend is Josh Sutton. He has a really beautiful Espeon named Pig. Do not ask me why he named her Pig but he did. Now Siren's most beautiful Pokemon is her Flareon named Spin. Do not ask me why she named her Spin, she just did. " 


	3. The Next Day

Chapter 3: The Next Day  
  
" Now that experience last night was no coincidence. There was a reason I had the dream and then the bruise. I just needed to figure out why, " I said.  
  
I yelled at Dail, " LEAVE MY SMOOCHUM ALONE! SHE IS TRYING TO SLEEP! "  
  
" Aww man, I just wanted to play with her Mallory, " he said as he backed away from me.  
  
" WELL I DO NOT CARE, SHE IS TRYING TO SLEEP!!! " I screamed at him in anger as Smoochum started to cry.  
  
" There, there Smoochum it is gonna be ok if Dail gets out of my room, " I held up a hand of 5 fingers and put the 1st one down. Then the 2nd one. And as the 3rd finger went down Dail ran away from my room as fast as I think his legs could carry him.  
  
" Come on out Misdreveous, " I said as my Ghost type Pokemon appeared.  
  
" You too Haunter, " I said as my Haunter appeared next to Misdreveous.  
  
" Guys why don't you go have fun with Dail while I try to get Smoochum back to sleep," I grinned evilly as Haunter and Misdreveous disappeared through the wall that was behind them.  
  
All of a sudden I heard a scream. I giggled with delight. Haunter and Misdreveous had hit their target.  
  
Then, " MALLORY SIMMS ZIMPHER GET DOWN STAIRS RIGHT NOW!!! " I heard my Mom scream at me.  
  
Then I heard Haunter's laugh and I giggled again. I said to myself, " This punishment is gonna be totally worth it! " 


	4. Team Magma and More

Chapter 4: Team Magma and More  
  
I was sitting in my room with Dail and he was being annoying. He kept asking stupid questions. It turns out after the stunt I pulled with Haunter and Misdreveous got me grounded for a month.  
  
" Mal, what does Team Magma want with your Silver Wing? " asked Dail.  
  
" I dunno, dweeb, " I replied.  
  
" Mal, who is Team Magma? " asked Dail.  
  
" They are an evil organization bent on stealing Pokemon for more power to steal money. They are almost like Team Rocket but Team Rocket is weaker and try only to steal 1 strong Pokemon and Team Magma wants to steal a lot of semi strong Pokemon and beef them up with their own Pokemon. Do you see the difference? " I explained and then asked.  
  
" Mal, what did you just say? " asked Dail.  
  
I laughed threw a pillow at him. He laughed and threw it back at me.  
  
I grabbed one of my PokeBalls off my desk and threw it.  
  
" C'mon out Snorlax! " I yelled.  
  
" Mal no cheating! " screamed Dail as Snorlax rolled on him.  
  
With his last breath he screamed, ".MOM!!! "  
  
' Uh oh, ' I thought as Siryn came in.  
  
" Your Mom is gone so she left me in charge, " said Siryn as I recalled Snorlax.  
  
' Aww man, ' I thought to myself. 


	5. The Torture

Chapter 5: The Torture  
  
" We are gonna get this place cleaned up before your mom gets home, " explained Siryn.  
  
" C'mon out Pichu, Magby, Misdreveous, Haunter, and Smoochum lets get this place cleaned up! " I yelled as my Pokemon came out.  
  
" Recall them Mal, no cheating, " said Siryn.  
  
" Awww man, " I pouted as I recalled all my Pokemon but Smoochum.  
  
" I gotta put her to bed," I said as I walked upstairs.  
  
" Oh no you don't. She is gonna sleep down here, Mal, " said Siryn as I tried to sneak upstairs.  
  
We were cleaning the house for what felt like hours until Mom got home.  
  
" Hi Mrs. Zimpher. The whole house is clean, " said Siryn.  
  
" Why thank you Siryn for looking after Dail and Mal, " said Mom as she looked at me.  
  
I didn't like the way she emphasized the word and. It was creepy.  
  
" What, I didn't do anything you can ask Siryn, " I replied.  
  
" Oh Mal don't forget the incident with your Snorlax, " teased Siryn.  
  
" What happened? " asked Mom.  
  
" Well when I walked into Mal and Dail's room, Mal had Da- " she said as I covered her mouth with my hand.  
  
" Mal, let Siryn tell me what happened, " said Mom.  
  
" Well Mal's Snorlax had Dail pinned to the floor, " finished Siryn.  
  
" MALLORY SIMMS ZIMPHER YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!! " I heard my Mom scream as I ran out the door.  
  
" Come on out Smoochum! " I called as Smoochum appeared.  
  
" Smooch, Smoochum! " she said.  
  
" Ok I need you to Teleport me to Lava Ridge City. We are gonna visit Siryn and get our revenge! " I said as we disappeared.  
  
We arrived at Siryn's house at 7:30 A.M. and she was still asleep.  
  
As I headed for her door to enter her house, a Flareon appeared in front of me. It was ready to perform Roar Attack as I ran into the store across the street.  
  
Then it came. A Roar Attack. I hid behind a shelf of PokeBalls.  
  
" Who is there? " yelled Siryn.  
  
I yelped in pain as the owner of the store kicked me out for breaking in.  
  
" I am really sorry Sir, " I said as I pleaded to get back in.  
  
" My enemy is gonna kill me if she found out I was here. So please will you help me? " I asked.  
  
" Sure. C'mon in. My name is Martin, " said the kind store owner.  
  
" Thank you. My name is Mallory but you can call me Mal, " I said.  
  
" Well OK, Mal, " he said and we went inside. 


	6. The Reason

Chapter 6: The Reason (A/N I refer to the Magma Thugs and Leader by their last names so you understand)  
  
" Boss, I- I- I didn't mean to, " sputtered the frightened Team Magma Thug.  
  
" I do not care, " growled a dark and evil voice, " You will be punished. "  
  
" Bu- bu- but what about Marcus Mast? I mean, he is the one who almost got killed by a little girl, " said the Magma Thug.  
  
" I do not care. You were the one in charge of the operation and you failed to capture a 13-year-old girl! " yelled the voice.  
  
" Bu- bu- bu- " stuttered the Thug.  
  
" NO! We need that Silver Wing to capture the Lugia so we will be more powerful, " said the voice which belonged to Arnold Rinko, the Team Magma Leader.  
  
" Bu- bu- but Boss, Mast will never be able to walk again so of what use is he to us? " asked the Thug named Theo Klinges.  
  
" You can kill Mr. Marcus Mast your self. I do not really care. Just bring me Ray Zepher alive," said Rinko.  
  
" Why do you want Zepher? " asked Klinges.  
  
" DO NOT ASK ME QUESTIONS JUST DO IT! " screamed Rinko as Klinges winced.  
  
" Ok Sir, " muttered Klinges as he left to retrieve Zepher. 


	7. The Pokemon

Chapter 7: The Pokemon  
  
" Where is the Lugia located, Mal? " asked Martin after I explained to him about Team Magma.  
  
" Somewhere in the Swirl Islands in the Johto region, " I replied.  
  
Just then Martin had turned the TV on and a news report was on.  
  
" Hello and welcome to Channel 73 News. Yesterday morning there was a report of a strange Pokemon flying around the Johto region. Then last night there was a report very similar to that in the Hoenn region. 'It was white with purple scales on its back. ' reported the person from Johto. The person in Hoenn said the same thing. "  
  
Then Martin turned off the TV.  
  
" Obviously Lugia is not in the Swirl Islands anymore, " he said.  
  
" Team Magma must want the Silver Wing to capture Lugia for themselves, " I explained.  
  
" I recorded that news broadcast yesterday afternoon. The Pokemon that they are talking about must be Lugia, " fineshed Martin.  
  
" Yeah, I think you are right, " I agreed.  
  
'Ding' went the front doors bell.  
  
" Hello? " asked a male's voice I recognized as my friend Josh Sutton.  
  
" I'll be right out, " called Martin.  
  
" Hey Josh, " I said as I walked out there.  
  
" Hey Mal. What are you doing here? " he asked.  
  
" Hiding from Siryn, " I replied.  
  
" Well too bad 'cause here she comes, " he added.  
  
" Aww poop monkeys. I was hoping she wouldn't come in, " I whined.  
  
" Go hide then, Mal, " Josh said as he was laughing his pants off about the poop monkeys thing I said.  
  
" Hi Josh, hi Mal, " I heard Siryn say.  
  
" Hey Siryn, " replied Josh.  
  
" Hi, " I replied.  
  
" Whatcha doin? " she asked.  
  
" Buying PokeBalls, " answered Josh.  
  
" Nuttin, just hangin out with my friend, Martin, " I answered as Martin came out from the back room.  
  
" Hiya Siryn. How may I help you? " Martin asked Siryn.  
  
" Hey Martin. Mal says that you are her friend. What's that about? " asked Siryn.  
  
" Oh ah, she came in here yesterday morning and I commented on how well her Smoochum's fur is groomed, " explained Martin.  
  
" Oh OK, " replied Siryn as she bought some UltraBalls.  
  
" What are you gettin' jealous? " asked Josh.  
  
" No why would I? " asked Siryn. 


End file.
